Chaos Levizer Fenrir WR:K
Chaos Levizer Fenrir WR:K '''Is a Zero-G Type Beyblade Owned By Joan Martinez and the Second in his Norse Saga of Beyblades. It was Created After Loki had evolved into its final form and Is considered the Son of Loki. '''Beys Origin: This Beyblade Came from Beast in a stone rock transforming an Old Generic Beyblade into the Beyblade to Rule all Wolves. This Launcher is A Mini Sword Made out of a Wolf Fang. It was Hollowed out and Turned into a Steel Launcher for this beyblade. It resembles the Zero-G light Launcher but uses a string instead of a ripcord; It also contains a Place to Insert BeyNano threw the launcher directly onto the beyblade. This face Depicts Fenrir the Chaos Monster Son of Loki and King of Wolves. It depicts a Fenrir's face with a ring in his mouth and a shadow of the 3 Chaos Monsters in the background. It is printed onto a Turquoise Stone Face. This Chrome Wheel Depicts The Fenrir the Wolf. The Chrome Wheel Depicts Fenrir on his four paws Standing over a statue with his fang teeth showing. The Details are outlined by Dark Grey and White Stickers depicting Fenrir's Body and Red Stickers for his Eyes. This Chrome Wheel is a platinum color and has 4 Claws Sticking out to the sides of the beyblade with chains holding them together. This Crystal Wheel is Similar to the Levizer Chrome Wheel. By Depicting a Leviathan. But it depicts a Leviathan surrounded by a Image of The Norse War Ragnarok. And a flood of water. It is colored Turquoise and Black. This Tip contains bearings in it so it can have more balance and stamina. It also contains element mixers to produce water and contains a mini fan at the top so it can make the water cold and possibly turn it into ice. It contains many gears and tools in it.This Tip Resembles the X:D Tip but this tip has 3 Modes. *'Wolves Ice Ring':This Tip is a that is similar to the WD But this is made of ice and is free spinning; This Tip allows better use for the Water and Fan Combo inside the Gears of this Tip *'Ragnarok Assault': this Tip is a Tip made of Plastic and is shaped like a sphere for rapid movement and easier assault. *'Divine Aesir': The Basic Tip activated when the bey is launched it is shaped like a slant with a little spike coming out of the slant. Ultra Novae Defense Rogue:Triggered This Attack utilizes the icilcle making part of the performance tip. It creates ice and putts it on the arena floor making it slippery and then Fenrir freezes the outer rim of its chrome wheel and uses it like a wall of defense. Chaos Monster Retalliation:Triggered 'Fenrir leaps into the air and then uses its claws to barrage the opponent in 360 degrees and then digs underground. Then Fenrir rushes up under the opponents bey from underground and uppercuts them into the air. '''Fenrir Father of the Wolves Pack'Triggered: Fenrir uses is spikey performance tip and uses the tip's inner mechanism to freeze the tip at the bottom making the movement more rapid. then fenrir circles the arena at rapid speeds and then goes for a massive attack directly on the opposing beyblade like a wolves pack attacking its prey. '''Fenrir Ragnarok Fang Claw: Fenrir Leaps far into the sky and then dives down at the oppenents beyblade grinding its top parts of like a saw cutting wood with fenrirs claws. Then Fenrir launches the opposing beyblade into the air and then creates water and freezes it around its chrome and crystal wheel. Finally Fenrir leaps above the opposing beyblade and slams it back to the ground. Category:Registered